darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
618
Angelique has hidden Barnabas in a remote shack and plans to turn him into a vampire and take him away with her. Synopsis : It is late at night at Collinwood, but for one man, there will be no more sleep this night, for he has had a strange and perhaps prophetic dream, a dream which has warned of tragedy in the life of a young woman. Now his task is to warn her and hope that she will listen and change her plans for the future. Roger tells Victoria it will be a mistake to marry Jeff. He tells Victoria about the dream. If she marries, she will die. Victoria reminds Roger that he does not believe in the supernatural. She says that she believes that Roger must have something against Jeff. Roger admits he does not trust Jeff, and they argue. Roger tells her that marrying Jeff will be the greatest mistake of her life, and Victoria angrily responds that they will be married before storming off upstairs. A distraught Julia enters, and Roger offers her a drink, but Julia is too worried about Barnabas because he has disappeared. Meanwhile, Barnabas is in a shack with Angelique, where she tells Barnabas that they are leaving together, despite what Nicholas has planned. Then she bites him again and tells him that she still fondly remembers the night they spent in Martinique. She claims they made a pledge that night, but Barnabas denies it. She admits that she is going to turn him back into a vampire, but he points out that if he dies now, he will not become one. She says he will survive this night and that he will be safe here in the shack, asleep, before going off to her coffin. The next morning, Julia tells Victoria that she has been looking for Barnabas all night and that she is worried about him. Julia asks Victoria to wake her if Willie comes up to let her know Barnabas has returned. In the shack, a weakened Barnabas attempts to leave to go to Victoria for help, deducing that Angelique will suspect if he goes to Julia, Willie, or even Stokes for help , but when he leaves the shack, the sunlight hurts his eyes. At Collinwood, Roger apologizes for the things he said about Jeff, and Victoria forgives him. At the same time, Barnabas makes his way through the woods and calls to Victoria for help - he must still have a psychic link with Victoria, because she responds to his call, much to Roger's distress. Victoria finds him in the woods. He says it is too late before passing out. Memorable quotes : Roger: (to Victoria) You know how Elizabeth and I feel about you. You're a member of our family. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * There is some distortion in the video in both scenes in which Roger talks to Victoria in the drawing room. Story * This is the Fifth time Vampire Angelique bites Barnabas. (606 x2, 612, 615, 618, 620) * Barnabas appears to still have some influence over Victoria, dating back to when he bit her in 462. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Who can help me? * TIMELINE: 2:30am at the start of the episode. It was a few minutes ago when Roger had the dream about Victoria. Roger thinks Jeff's behavior has been strange the past few weeks. It was "this afternoon" when Barnabas disappeared, (i.e yesterday afternoon, it's still before sunrise). 9am: Julia and Victoria in the drawing room of Collinwood. It was last night when Barnabas disappeared, (this piece of information is also given in the next episode). Bloopers and continuity errors * This episode was written by Gordon Russell, however, the actual closing credits show difficulty giving that distinction to Russell. There is an attempt to overlay Ron Sproat's name and the result appears to be a flickering 'Gordon Sproat'. * The end of the episode occurs during the morning--Vicky and Julia identify the time as 9:00 a.m., Roger says to Vicky he was in his room all morning when he comes downstairs later, and sunlight flows into the room when Barnabas opens the door to escape. Yet the scenes in the woods--with Barnabas wandering them and then Vicky looking for him--are dark like night. Also, Vicky passes the same tree in two shots during the back-and-forth shots of her and Barnabas in the woods. There is also a long delay on a shot of the empty woods before Vicky finds Barnabas. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 618 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 618 - Stop Trying Gallery ( }}) 618c.jpg|Roger & Victoria 618q.jpg|The Morning After 618s.jpg|Barnabas Calls for Help Category:Dark Shadows episodes